Gone
by CutesyBunny
Summary: Cat was killed. Robbie was broken. Everyone knew why. But then he started seeing things, hearing strange noises. Everyone thought he was crazy. Was he? Slightly AU; pairings: Cabbie, some Rade friendship and minor Cade friendship. Rated T for language and sensitive themes. (depression, trauma, etc.) ON HIATUS FOR NOW SORRY
1. Holding onto nothing

Gone  
Victorious fanfic

* * *

**_Hi._**

**_This is more... how do I put this?_**

**_Sad. _****_Dark. _****_Depressing._**

**_Yep that works._**

**_I mean, obviously by the title you know Cat dies._**

**_But even if you hate character death (I do too trust me... but there's a reason this is being written.), please give this story a chance._**

**_I've wanted to post this and write it for a while now, and I'm excited about it._**

**_:)_**

* * *

Supernatural, Tragedy(?) { I guess, because there is a tradegy at the beginning. But lemme know if you think I should change it to Supernatural, Romance.

Plot: Cat was killed. Robbie was broken. Everyone knew why. But then he started seeing things, hearing strange noises. Everyone thought he was crazy. Was he? Slightly AU; pairings: Cabbie, some Rade friendship and minor Cade friendship. Rated T for language and sensitive themes. (depression, trauma, etc.)

* * *

Chapter One:  
Holding onto nothing

* * *

She said she wanted to go through the shortcut.  
She said she would be _fine_.  
She said she would text me when she got home.  
She said to _not worry_.  
She said to _trust her_.  
I did.  
And now she's _gone_.

* * *

I try to forget.

But it's still vivid in my mind.

* * *

Flashback

_I was at home, oblivious to what was happening._

_Cat was walking down that alley._

_The sick, twisted man crept up behind her…_

_Grabbed her forcefully, pushing her against the brick wall._

_She fought hard._

_But not hard enough._

_He wouldn't back down._

_He did it- and just left._

_He stole her innocence._

_And she was left, curled in pain on the faded asphalt._

_Her screams were never heard._

_But she was in pain. Finally she texted me and Jade the same message:_

_Help me. in teh alleys_

_It was misspelled but I had figured that meant is was even worse than I thought._

_I called 911 as I ran out the door._

_They assured me it would be fine._

_They lied._

_I drove way past the speed limit._

_I didn't care._

_I reached the alley and bolted._

_Jade got there first._

_Cat… Oh my God._

_Helpless._

_Bloody everywhere._

_Leg twisted the wrong way._

_And then I saw it._

_The guarantee that death would consume her soon._

_I lifted her shirt to make sure._

_A shotgun's bullet hole._

_It was too gruesome._

_I covered it._

_Looking at her I tightly gripped her hand, Jade already clutching her other._

_Through my pouring tears I mustered a small smile. "You're gonna be fine Kitty-Cat. I-I called 911…"_

_She smiled, but only a little. "Robbie… You're here."_

"_Of course I'm here." I said softly as I gently squeezed her hand._

_Cat told us everything._

_How he trapped her._

_Raped her._

_Shot her._

_Her leg broke (she had thought it was broken; it was) when she struggled and he slammed her into the wall._

* * *

That's why I know every detail…

I know too much.

* * *

_The ambulance still hadn't arrived._

_I was getting more worried than before._

_Sweat was dripping down my neck, hands shaking._

_"C-Cat... Squeeze my hand." Jade ordered, trying to see if her muscles were okay._

_She barely tightened her grip around Jade's palm._

_Jade's eyes widened and I froze._

_Cat looked at us nervously, biting her lip._

_Suddenly she hissed, sweat beading on her forehead._

_The bullet hole._

_She's starting to-_

_She gasped for air, gripping our hands as if her life depended on it._

_And it did._

_She coughed and spluttered, calming down slightly._

_"Where... Where's the ambulance Robbie?"_

_I looked at her pure, innocent face, tears falling down both of our faces._

_"I-I... Don't know..." I said quietly._

_She sighed, looking down. "Jadey, Robbie... I might die."_

_Jade sniffed, nodding her head a little as silent tears came from her icy blue eyes that… didn't look so cold for once._

_"But... I want you to know that-that I... I love you both. Jade, you're like my sister." She smiled the best she could at said girl, who didn't smile._

_Instead she clutched her hand harder, barely whispering "I know."_

_"And Robbie?" Cat looked up at me. "I-I'm sorry. For everything." More tears fell down her pale cheeks as she gripped my hand tighter._

_With as much force as she could, she pulled my arm, grunting before whining._

_I knew she couldn't do any better and came down to her face. "What is it Cat?"_

_She looked down before meeting my eyes._

_Slowly Cat closed her eyes, barely raising her head, and managed to kiss me softly. She backed away, looking at me again. "I had to do that one last time."_

_Jade moved closer to her, allowing her to use Jade's lap as a headrest._

_She hummed quietly, stroking Cat's red velvet cupcake hair._

_Cat relaxed a little, closing her eyes before blinking them back open._

_I knew what she was thinking:_

"_Keep my eyes closed and I die."_

_She forced herself to breathe, shuddering with each breath._

_Suddenly she screamed, and I saw more blood come from her stomach._

_My eyes widened._

_Jade yelped, screaming at me to look away._

_But I couldn't._

_It was like when a dog is focused on you, then hears a noise, and until they give up, that's all they pay attention to._

_Finally I yanked my gaze away and looked at Cat._

_Her face was contorted in pain; she kept screaming._

_Jade tried to hum, but Cat was too distracted._

_She gripped our hands until her knuckles turned white._

_I heard sirens. "C-Cat, stay strong… The ambulance is coming."_

_She barely smiled before bringing my head to her face, kissing my cheek._

"_Robbie… I don't think they can help me now."_

"_No…" I whispered, trying to make myself not believe._

_But it was happening._

_Cat was dying._

"_No…" Jade echoed me, sobbing in Cat's chest._

_Cat kept her grip on both of our hands._

"_Robbie- (heave)-, come here." Cat ordered._

_I obeyed her quiet words, coming to her face._

_She grabbed my cheek and pushed me against her._

_I could tell she was trying to get everything she ever needed and hoped for from me before she left._

_Cat's lips molded against mine, and I could barely hear the sirens anymore._

_Right when she backed away she spoke. "Jadey… I love you… Rob, I love you… so, so much."_

_I smile a little. "I love you too Cat."_

"_Can I tell you a secret?" She gently echoed my words from the CowWow almost two years ago._

"_Y-yes Cat?" I asked, choking on my tears._

_She motioned for me to come closer._

"_I think you're swell too." Cat said, beaming._

_Then she gasped for her air, and Jade screamed, clutching her hand._

"_CAT!" We screamed bloody murder._

_Which, sadly, was very ironic._

_I blinked and Jade rose her head enough to speak._

"_She… her heart… It stopped beating." She said quietly, looking like a child lost in a store, looking for their parents._

_I leaned my head on Cat's chest._

_Jade was right._

_Cat was gone._

_Her soul, her heart, her body, her spirit…_

_Gone._

**_...~..._**

_I looked at Jade, who sobbed loudly, shaking Cat's lifeless hand, begging for her to come back._

_But as I looked for Cat's warm brown eyes and was met with delicate eyelids, the truth surfaced._

_She was dead._

_I choked on my sobs for the amazing redhead that I would never see again._

**_...~..._**

_The paramedics came rushing, but they could see our sad, lifeless faces and tell that they were too late._

_They tried to put her on a gurney but Jade scared the living shit out of them and begged for time with her first._

_Confused and scared, they nodded and let us stay with the now-deceased sweetheart of a teen._

**_...~..._**

_We spent the next hour hugging her, each other… because anything we could still hold onto… Gone._

_I… couldn't accept it._

_She was dead but I wouldn't believe it._

_When I clutched her hand it didn't squeeze back like normal, and I came to terms again._

_Cat… I'd never see her again._

_Her._

_Her smile, her hair, her laugh, her eyes…_

_It was all ripped away from me by a cold-hearted asshole that didn't care about raping and killing a barely-seventeen-year-old sweetheart._

* * *

Only now do I realize that I'm crying again.

It's only been a week since it happened.

They haven't even planned the funeral.

Mainly because her parents were cruel and her brother has too many mental problems to comprehend that she's dead.

She was never there anyways.

Mostly stayed with Jade.

I take out my phone, and go to my camera pictures.

It's still there.

It was taken a week before she died.

Cat had somehow slid into my lap, arms around my neck while we were listening to Beck tell a story.

Andre had left his phone at home and was playing games on mine, but then Jade saw an "opportunity", as she called it, and snapped the picture.

I take in every detail.

But it isn't enough.

I… I can't do this.

She was the only thing keeping me sane.

I knew everyone thought I was the weird, messed up teen in our group that carried a puppet.

Even though Rex was let go a long time ago.

He's in a box right now.

She didn't think that though.

She never did.

Jade and I have been excused from school for mourning for I don't know how long.

Tori and Trina for a week.

Beck and Andre for two.

…We're still counting.

Suddenly I feel a pair of eyes on me.

I whip my head around.

No one's there.

I'm in my room.

Only my mom could've come up here.

My dad's at work.

"Hey mom?" I yell.

"What?" I hear her come up the stairs.

"N-nothing I thought you left." I lie.

"Oh okay. Let me know if you… need anything." She says awkwardly before running back downstairs.

Ever since Cat died she's been nervous around me.

Like I'll scream at her when she enters the room.

_**...~...**_

I blink my eyes open to darkness.

That's what I've been doing since her death.

Falling in and out of consciousness, barely managing living.

I glance at the clock.

3:39 AM.

I sigh, looking at the ceiling as if it'll give me answers.

I wish Cat was here.

When everyone made me unbearably mad, she'd hug me and give me an adorable smile that would make forget all of the jerks.

The tears come back.

Faster and stronger.

I sigh, leaning my head back as I realize what's happening.

I used to be falling, and she'd give me her hand to hold onto… She'd bring me back up.

Now I'm holding onto nothing.

* * *

_**Review :)**_


	2. Memories sting

Gone  
Victorious fanfic

* * *

_**Hiya.**_

_**Thanks for the follows, reviews and favorites!**_

_**I might be able to do a double update.**_

_**Oh, and I didn't make this clear in the last chapter, but Chapters are going to alternate between POVs.**_

_**Just Robbie and Jade for now, but maybe Cat later...**_

_**Oh, and each chapter will start with a littlepiece of their thoughts, or a quote they said that goes along with the chapter's theme.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, theSlap video I wrote that Jade was w_****_atching (the first one, ebcause that one's real. The second I made,) the word water-ma-lone (don't ask... it's this weird thing my friend Chloe saw on... was it Vine? Idk), Hello by Evanescence, Grinch (which I changed to Grunch because of "A Christmas Tori"), _**

* * *

Chapter Two:  
Memories sting

* * *

_Jade: "__Think fast, 'cause here he comes."  
__Cat: "Quick, hide me!"  
__Jade: "Where Cat, in my bra?"_

* * *

_Jade's POV_

I miss her.

Cat I mean.

It's only been a week but it feels like it's been over a year.

She…

She was way to innocent for that to have happened to her.

I thought God loved her more than that.

She died in pain.

He could've been nice and made her faint.

I'm on TheSlap, going through her page.

I sigh when I reach this one.

**Jade slapped Cat in a video:**

"**Jade Hates: Cat Attack**

**What happens when Cat tries to spread happiness all over my "What I Hate" segment. Hint: It doesn't have a happy ending."**

I click on the link.

* * *

_**Beep.**_

_**(Low music plays)**_

"_**Hi everyone!" Cat smiled. "It's time for **_**Cat's Happy Hour**_**, my new show where I spread happiness (she raised her arms in excitement) for a whole 60-"**_

"_**GET OUT!" I yelled furiously off-camera, making her squeak and run away.**_

_**I sat down and smirked at the camera. "Alright. It's time for another **_**What I Hate**_** video. Ugh, what is this music?" I grabbed the remote and turned it off.**_

"_**Like I was saying, this is **_**What I Hate**_**, a video series where I tell you what I hate. It's not rocket science here people."**_

* * *

I don't smirk like normal.

* * *

"_**Look! I made a new sign." I bent down to pick up said "sign."**_

_**It's a bunch of pieces of cut up blue and yellow poster board.**_

"_**But then I destroyed it." I dropped it before sipping (slurping) my coffee and going "Ahhh."**_

_**Cut.**_

"_**You know what I hate? When people say everything happens for a reason."**_

* * *

I raise my eyebrows, studying me from a year ago curiously.

If anyone says that about Cat dying I SWEAR I will murder them with my special scissors to prove a point.

* * *

"_**Oh yeah?" I asked calmly before getting angry. "If everything happens for a reason then **_**why**_** do I have this hideous foot blister?"**_

* * *

I grimace.

* * *

"_**What reason could this possibly serve, except for to **_**wazz**_** all over my day."**_

* * *

Here comes Cat.

* * *

_**She looked at me like a puppy dog.**_

"_**What do you want?" I asked quietly but wazzed off.**_

"…_**I left my PearPhone on the seat." She explained, point at the chair I was on.**_

_**I rolled my eyes before feeling for the stupid pink phone and handing it to her.**_

"_**It's warm." She commented, smiling at me with her dimple.**_

"_**Leave now." I said earnestly.**_

"_**Whatcha doin?" She asked, not leaving me alone.**_

"_**I'm talking about stuff I hate."**_

"_**Well that sounds depressing."**_

"_**No, actually it's quite a stress reliever. You wanna try it?" I offered sincerely, which is something I don't do often.**_

_**Cat looked at the camera curiously before back to me. "I dunno."**_

"_**Come on- no. Just look into the camera, (I point), and talk about something you **_**absolutely**_** cannot stand."**_

"_**Okay um, um… Well, I kinda don't like those girls who wear **_**really**_** big sunglasses like, your eyes aren't really that big- **_**why**_** do you need such big glasses?"**_

_**She looked at me and smiled. "Wow!"**_

_**I smiled back, slightly nodding.**_

"_**That did feel good hehe."**_

"_**Told ya. Anyway, thanks Cat for-"**_

"_**You know what else really bugs me?" She interrupted.**_

* * *

I smile a little.

* * *

"_**Hole in bagels."**_

_**I looked at her funny.**_

"_**Bagels are so delicious why would you wanna waste so much that's a lot of missing bagel!" She rambled on.**_

"_**Okay Cat you can leave now." I said, slightly agitated.**_

"_**And where do the holes go?" She asked, sitting on the armrest. "Ooh! And you know what else I really hate? When people drink coffee like this-"**_

_**Cat basically does an impression of me drinking my coffee mug, without knowing of course.**_

"_**Uch! It's so annoying learn how to drink like a normal person!"**_

"_**Well some people can't help it that's just the way they drink." I tried defending myself.**_

"_**Oh! And thank you for reminding me I hate when people are like 'Muhhh! (imitates crying with her fists) I can't help it that's just the way I drink! (whines annoyingly before smiling at me)'"**_

"_**Wow you're right (nudges me), that was really fun! Heh…" She smiled at me before getting up. "Bye!" (runs out of camera-shot)**_

_**I looked in her direction before looking at the camera angrily, raising my remote. "I hate when people take over other people's videos."**_

_**Beep.**_

* * *

I sigh.

As weird as it is that made me miss her more.

I click on a more recent video.

**Cat's Fruity Thoughts with Jade!**

**Jadey invited me to her house! (Not really but I know she wanted me to come over because she LOVES me!) Watch what happens when I try to make a video for TheSlap!**

About two weeks before she was murdered by that son of a bi-

Oh look it's playing.

* * *

_**Beep.**_

"_**Hiiii!" Cat smiled at the camera. "Okay so I'm at Jade's house because she invited me over and we-"**_

"_**I did **_**NOT**_** invite you over!" I screamed off-camera.**_

"_**Yes you **_**did**_**!" She protested.**_

"**No**_**, you **_**showed up**_** at my house and asked if you could spend the night." I corrected her as I sit on the bed with her.**_

_**She sighed. "Okay so **_**maybe**_** I invited myself… (perks up) Anyway! I wanted to make a video, but I didn't want to be alone."**_

"_**So **_**why**_** didn't you ask Sam?"**_

"_**Ugh, no. She was watching wrestling and other gross boy-stuff." She grimaced before smiling. "Sooo I came to see my **_**best friend**_** (leans over to hug me) Jade-"**_

"_**NO!" I yelled, making her squeak and let go.**_

"_**Meanie…" She pouted before smiling. "Oooh! You know who else was a meanie?"**_

_**I stared at her blankly.**_

"_**The Grunch that stole Christmas, hehe…" She nudged me. (1)**_

* * *

I sigh.

That was one of her favorite little-kid movies.

* * *

"**What**_** are you implying?" I asked heatedly.**_

"_**What am I implying?" She asked back curiously.**_

"_**Ugh, never mind."**_

"_**Kay-kay!" She smiled. "Hey, Jade I have a question."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Um…" She paused. "Well, **_**why**_** do people call the person they're dating 'babe' or 'baby'? I mean, are they trying to say the person's **_**immature**_**, or are they implying that they think the person's a **_**literal baby**_**?"**_

_**I stared blankly at her. "Yes."**_

"_**Yes to which one?" Cat asked for clarification.**_

"**I don't know**_**, just STOP talking!" I yelled.**_

"_**Okay, but I don't think I can do that for very long…" Cat sighed.**_

_**I rolled my eyes.**_

"_**Ooh! Have you ever heard of man-goes?"**_

"_**You mean mangos?" I raised my eyebrow curiously.**_

"_**Yeah, Isn't it a funny word? It's like 'Man, goes'!"**_

"_**Cat, it's pronounced **_**mangos**_**." I emphasized the word.**_

_**She paused.**_

"_**I like saying man-goes better so I'm just gonna stick with that."**_

"_**Good for you." I said sarcastically.**_

"_**Yeah! Hehe… (she obviously doesn't understand my sarcasm) Fruit power!" Cat pumped her fist in the air.**_

"_**Oh my God." I rolled my eyes.**_

"_**So, how's Beck doin?" Cat asked out of nowhere.**_

"_**Um good but- wait, what do you mean?"**_

"_**I dunno, just wanted to know how everyone's been." She shrugged.**_

"_**But you- **_**why**_** can't you just text him?"**_

"_**Cause! I tried but he didn't answer. I already asked everyone else."**_

"_**You didn't ask me."**_

"_**Yeah I did! When I came in I asked 'How ya been?'!"**_

"_**Oh yeah, I shoved you out of the way."**_

"_**Yeah, heehee… Do you like water-me-lones?" (2)**_

_**I rolled my eyes. "You mean **_**watermelons**_**?"**_

"_**Yeah! Heh… You like 'em?"**_

"_**Yes but they're called **_**watermelons**_**."**_

"_**They are?"**_

_**I nodded.**_

"_**But, my brother was watching Splashface and this guy said there was a water-ma-lone inside a water-ma-lone. I just liked water-me-lone more." Cat explained.**_

_**I sighed. "Cat that was just a guy being funny."**_

"_**Oh okay!" She smiled.**_

"_**This video is over." I decided for her, grapping the remote.**_

"_**No it isn't!" She yelped, trying to grab it. Realizing she couldn't she tried to get one last thought out. "Okay, I was at Tori house but Trina was sniffing her own feet and-"**_

_**Beep.**_

* * *

I remember how she finished that.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_-we asked her why but she said her friend Molly __**(3)**__ said they smelled bad when they had a sleepover so we got really freaked out that Molly would sniff her feet and we-"_

"_Cat!"_

_She squeaked._

"_I already ended the video."_

"_Aw, phooey." She pouted._

"_So what do you wanna do?"_

"_Um… Can we watch a movie?"_

"_Sure."_

"_As long as it isn't scary." Cat added worriedly._

"_And as long as it isn't cartoonish and kiddy." I countered._

"_Deal." Cat smiled._

* * *

I wish she was here.

I miss her so much.

I never showed it in public, but she was like my little sister.

I sigh, and go to the piano.

I need to let it out.

Naturally, being me, I kind of like Evanescence.

But surprisingly _Cat_ was the one who influenced me to listen to them in the first place.

She may have never admitted it but her problems at home did worry her a lot.

She joked about them to make it easier.

So people wouldn't worry about her…

She was so sweet and considerate.

I look at my hands and play the melody.

_Playground school bell rings again  
__Rain clouds come to play again_

My eyes water, the next part brings back the painful memory.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
__Hello…  
__I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
__Hello_

I look down.

_If I smile and don't believe  
__Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
__Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
__Hello…__I'm the lie living for you so you can't hide  
__Don't cry__  
_

Ironic that I'm doing exactly that.

I belt out the last verse.

_Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping  
__Hello…  
__I'm still here,  
__All that's left of yesterday…_

I play the rest of the piano chords and look at the wall, no emotion on my face.

I hear a knock.

I raise my eyebrow curiously before standing up and walking to the door.

"Who are you?!" I ask rudely.

"Jade it's just me." I hear a familiar voice.

"Oh." I open the door to none other than Beck, who looks on edge.

He's been jittery since Cat died.

He thought of her like I did, but not as strongly.

He protected her like a brother.

"Hey."

"How ya doin?" He asks quietly, walking inside.

"Um, It's…" I look at him, sighing. "Hard. It's hard."

"I know." He nods in understanding, hugging me. "I heard you singing."

"I miss her."

"I do too. Not as much as you do but I miss her." He agrees.

"No one misses her as much as I do… Except maybe Robbie." I comment, as we sit on the couch.

"You got that right."

"You saw him?"

"Me and Andre visited him last Saturday… He seemed dazed and just stared into space."

"Poor nerd."

"Yeah, he really loved her."

"Loves." I correct. "He still loves her."

"Right."

Why can't she come back?

Even it it's only for a little bit…

I feel someone put a hand on my shoulder.

My _left_ shoulder.

Beck is on my right.

"Beck…?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Did you just put your hand on my shoulder and let go?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing- must've been… a bug or something." I shake my head dismissively.

I feel someone hug my left side.

_Definitely_ not Beck.

I scream, scaring the chiz out of Beck.

"Jade, you okay?" Beck asks, standing up.

I do too. "Um, yeah I-I just… Can you leave me alone for a little while?"

"Sure." He says calmly, kissing me before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

I sink against the foot of the couch.

That was scary.

Someone grabs my hand; I look to my left.

No one's there.

What is this chiz?

* * *

**_Ooooohkay so Jade is being 'watched' too._**

**_(1) - parody of How The Grinch Stole Christmas, because they said Christmas Grunch in "A Christmas Tori", and that's like "Christmas Grinch so yea lol_**

**_(2) - Cat is saying it like "water me lone" instead of the way it was on the video "water ma lone"._**

**_(3) - Trina mentioned Molly (little feet big thighs) in "The Birthweek Song"_**


	3. Imagination goes too far

Gone  
Victorious fanfic

* * *

**_Hiiiii! :D_**

**_Okay so my parents are probably gonna come in soon and be mad because I'm awake (it's only nine but apparently my bedtime isn't ten like it was when I was in the FOURTH GRADE xD) so I'm posting this quick._**

**_Next chapter is a big one (revelation wise and the other way.)_**

**_So this is kind of a filler but it is important._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee (do own the revising Jade and Robbie do on the song though).**_

* * *

Chapter Three:  
Imagination gone too far

* * *

_Robbie: "She in there?"  
__Jade: "Let's find out-"  
__Robbie: "Wait! (grabs Jade's shoulders) I'm scared! I saw a movie once where two teenagers just like us, were in a situation just like this, and when they went in-"  
__Jade: "Robbie, Robbie, Robbie…"  
__Robbie: "Y-yeah?"  
__Jade: "If you don't get your hands off me in the next two seconds, you won't _have_ hands."  
__Robbie: "(thinks for a second) One… Two. (lets go of Jade)"_

* * *

_Robbie's POV:_

**1 new message from Jade**

I tap my phone curiously.

**Jade: Rob, Cat's chizzy parents won't plan her funeral so my parents offered. I need you to help me.**

**Robbie: What do u need?**

**Jade: easier to say over the phone wait a second**

**Robbie: kk**

**Jade: …u sound like Cat**

**Robbie: Sorry**

She grew on me quickly so naturally I act a little bit like her.

I hear the alarm noise.

I tap Jade's picture.

"_Hey Shapiro."_

"What do you need my help with?"

"…_Y'know how at funerals people they know will sing a song for them or talk about them or a song plays that the dead person liked?"_

"Yeah…?"

"_Well, my parents- actually my mom-, thought I should sing a song. But I can't do that alone. Beck can sing but he didn't feel about her like I did. And you can play guitar an have an… okay voice."_

I roll my eyes.

That's the best compliment you can get from her if you aren't exactly her friend.

"So, you want me to sing a song with you at her fu-neral? My voice cracked at the last word.

"_Not exactly. I mean yeah, but… I have a song I think would work. She loved it and it goes great for this situation. I just think we need to change some of the lyrics, so it doesn't make it seem like we love each other." I could hear her sarcasm at the end._

"What song is it?"

"_Broken featuring Amy Lee by Seether."_

What can I say?

Girl really loved her Amy Lee.

"That's good." I agree.

"_Yeah so, you wanna come over and try to see how to change the lyrics?"_

"S-sure."

It would be hard thinking about Cat but it's healthy to face to problem, after all.

"_Great. Come in like 20." Jade says as she hangs up._

…_**~…**_

"Shapiro." Jade greets me as she opens the door.

"Hiya." I walk in, looking at her curiously. "So… Do you have the lyrics?"

"No Robbie I have them stamped on my brain." Jade says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes and sit on the couch.

"Here." She hands me the paper, grabbing a pen from the coffee table. "So, what about the first verse?"

I study it:

'I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain'

"Obviously you're gonna sing that part." Jade says.

"Yeah. But isn't it weird talking about her in present terms?"

"It's fine." Jade brushes it off. "Next is where we sing together."

I look at it:

''Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away'

"That needs some changes." I mutter.

"Yeah no chiz!" She snaps bitterly.

"Geez Jade lay off." I glare at her.

"_What_ did you say?"

"Jade I'm not scared of you anymore so can we just get back to the lyrics?!" I yell angrily.

She gives me a death glare.

"Okay so maybe I'm scared a little bit…"

She smirks.

"How about, instead of 'And I don't feel right when you're gone away', we use 'And I don't feel right cause you've gone away'?"

"Shapiro you might be onto something." Jade nods in approval, writing it on the paper before handing it back to me. "We can just leave this part as is."

"_What_ part?"

"This part! Where you sing…?" She points to the 'You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore' part.

"Oh, okay. But wait!"

Jade rolls her eyes. "What?"

"Won't that be weird? Let's change it to 'you've gone away, I don't feel you here anymore'."

"Good call Shapiro." She nods, scribbling on the paper.

"Okay so I sing the next verse, but we need change it as if I'm like you, talking about Cat, not _being_ Cat." Jade confirms.

"Yuperdidoo." I say, looking at the paper. _**(1)**_

"Robbie don't say that." Jade shakes her head.

"Sorry." I roll my eyes and look at the second verse:

'The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain'

Yep that needs changing.

"For starters let's change 'The worst is over now and we can breathe again' to 'The worst is over now but we _can't_ breathe right now'." She suggests.

"Good."

"Then change 'you steal my pain away' to 'and steal your pain away.'"

I nod.

"And let's change 'fight' to 'hide' because Cat was always running away from you."

I intake a deep breath. "Sure. But won't it be weird that you're singing that part?"

"Rob, you know you sing the that line with me."

"I do?"

She nods.

"Oh okay."

"Then in this part-" Jade hands me the paper.

I look:

''Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away'

"-we'll just change 'when you're' to 'cause you're' again."

"Kay."

"And do the same for the next-to-last line. The last line will be changed to."

I look at the paper:

'You've gone away,  
You don't feel me here anymore'

"So we'll change it to 'I don't feel you here anymore'?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yep." Jade smiled, looking at the sloppy paper. "Let me type a neater version." She got up to get her computer.

As she goes upstairs I heave a sigh, looking at my sneakers.

This is so hard.

And with Jade?

It's even harder.

"_It's okay Robbie. It'll get better."_

What?

I dart my head up.

I could've sworn I just heard Cat's voice.

But then again, I am pretty much insane, so-

"_ROBBIE SHAPIRO!"_ I hear someone scream.

I fall off of the couch in shock.

"Who the hell said that?"

"Who the hell said what?" Jade asks, sitting next to me with her red PearBook in her lap.

"Um, no one…" I shrug it off, hoping she'll do the same.

"Okay then…" She says curiously, open her laptop. "Give me the lyrics."

"Kay-kay." I hand the paper to her, and she sighs. "What?"

"Nothing." She shakes her head with a thin smile. "You still sound like Cat."

The mysterious voice giggles

"Sorry…"

"It's fine." Jade dismisses it, and begins typing.

I internally sigh.

This is killing me.

"_Aw you'll be fine…"_ I hear someone coo next to me.

"Jade did you just speak?"

"No."

"Okay."

I lean against the couch.

This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

**_(1) I have NO idea how to spell "Yuperdidoo" or whatever it's spelled like so if you know please correct me lol._**

**_Thanks for the faves and reviews and follows! :)_**

**_Next update- probably tomorrow._**


	4. Wakeup call

Gone  
Victorious fanfic

* * *

**_Hiya._**

**_tomorrow's friday but I have a crap-ton of homework and a test and math...(UGH!)_**

**_so yea, might not update much._**

**_and thank you to the reviewers, readers, favorites and follows!_**

**_and the guest reviews were really nice so ty_**

**_Disclaimer: We've been over this. I will give you my foot if I ever wind up owning this show._**

**_PS: oh and the big revelation comment was supposed to be later, sorry lol xD_**

* * *

Chapter Four:  
Wakeup call

* * *

_Cat: "What's THAT supposed to mean?!"_

* * *

_Cat's POV_

I still can't believe it.

* * *

Flashback

_I blinked my eyes open._

_This felt like a dream._

_I could've sworn I was just in an alley, with Robbie and Jade at my side._

"_She's up." I heard a twinkly voice whisper._

"_Great." A boomingly loud, but nice-sounding voice followed. "Try and talk to her." __**(1)**_

"_H-hello? Miss Caterina Valentine?" I looked up from the very fluffy bed I was on._

_A man with light brown hair, and dark brown eyes was in front of me._

_He was wearing some kind of white-ish vanilla dress-robe thing, no shoes- his feet were a few inches off the ground, and he had fluffy wings like the-_

"_You're an angel?" I asked quietly, just now noticing his shiny golden halo._

_He nodded. "Yes. Um, do you remember anything at all?"_

_I nodded a little. "I-I was…"_

"_Raped?" He offered._

"_Yes." I said shakily._

"_It's okay. You're fine. He can't get you from up here." The nice angel assured me, holding my arm gently._

"_Up here?" I asked curiously._

"_Yes. You are… Well, technically you are not in heaven, but you're in the caring area for broken souls like your own."_

"_B-broken souls?" I sputtered._

"_Yes. You were just raped and murdered." He informed me._

_I blinked. "I was?"_

"_Yes. The man that hurt you, he shot you- remember?"_

"_Where are Jade and Robbie?"_

"_They're on earth."_

"_On ear- you mean I'm not on earth?" I asked._

_He rolls his eyes. "I kinda just explained that, but no, you're not on earth."_

"_Oh. Um, Mr. Angel what's your name?" I asked innocently. "I love making new friends."_

_He chuckled a little. "That's what I hear. I'm Kevin."_

"_Ooh! Like the boy in the movie!" __**(2)**_

"_Um, I guess…" He looked at me strangely._

"_So, I can't be with Robbie or Jade or Beck or Tori or Andre or Trina or Sikowitz or Sinjin or Lane or-"_

"_No."_

"_-until they die?"_

"_Correct."_

"_So… What do I do to wait for them?"_

_I gasped._

"_What-what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing just… I'm in heaven."_

"Kind_ of." Kevin corrected me._

"_Wait, so… then why can I b-be sad?" I asked, tears already forming. "I thought in heaven you were happy all the time."_

"_I told you Caterina-"_

"_Cat." I corrected him._

"_Cat." He repeated. "You're not exactly in heaven because your judging time hasn't happened yet."_

"_Blah-blah-blah, technical techy stuff, I wanna see Robbie and Jadey!" I whined, wiping my eyes._

"_Here." He whipped out a tissue box from nowhere._

_I guess it's magical here._

"_Th-thank you." I sniffled._

"_Now there is one way you can see your friends." He twiddled his thumbs._

"_How?" I asked earnestly._

"_Well…" Kevin started. "We can let you go on Earth- but you'd still be a spirit-soul-thing-, and you can see them."_

"_But- I wanna talk to them and hug them." I explained._

"_I _know_ that." He replied, agitated. "You will be able to talk to… certain people."_

"_Who are…?" I asked._

"_People you had contact with in life."_

_I eyed him curiously._

"_Your friends and relatives."_

"_Oh."_

"_And you _can_ touch them, it's just…"_

"_Just what?" I pressed._

"_Just… they won't be able to see you."_

"_So… I'll be a ghost?"_

"_Well not exactly." Kevin started. "See, _eventually_ they might be able to see you."_

"_Explain."_

"_If-… If the person can guess that it's you, then they get the ability to see you and touch you back."_

"_So they can feel me?"_

"_Well, granted you let them."_

"_What?" I asked curiously._

"_You can decide if someone passes through you or touches you."_

"_Oh. And I have a question."_

"_Yes Cat?"_

"_Um, won't it be obvious to them? It's my voice."_

"_To us it's your voice. To them it's distorted and different."_

"_Until…?"_

"_Until they figure out that it's you."_

"_So, I just like… stalk them until they figure out it's me?"_

"_Pretty much." Kevin shrugged._

"_But, isn't that weird?" I asked._

"_Not really. I mean, what do you think guardian angels do?" He joked with a half-serious look._

_I shuddered. "Please tell me my guardian angel wasn't like Sinjin and was normal."_

_He smirked. "Oh don't worry. Your guardian angel isn't like Sinjin."_

"_Ooh! Do you know her?"_

"_Him." He corrected._

"_But, why would I have a-?" I stopped. "Are you my guardian angel?"_

"_When you were a pre-teen, yes. Lately? No."_

_I blinked. "Elaborate."_

"_Well, recently we've just observed you, seeing as Jade and Robbie were taking care of you."_

_I blushed at the mention of Robbie._

"_I take it you liked him on earth?"_

"_I-I still do." I whispered._

"_Really?" He asked, eyes widening a little._

"_Y-yes."_

"_This is just…" He sighed, putting his hand in his hair._

"_What's wrong?"_

_Kevin sighed. "It's just… this only ever happens-"_

"_What only ever happens?"_

"_When you have feelings for someone on earth, those feelings only travel with you if you… If you really genuinely loved them." __**(3)**__  
"Like what kind of love?" I asked._

"_Family love, love for a pet, love for a friend, or…"_

"_Or what?" I asked, wishing he would stop being so cryptic about this._

"_True love."_

"_Heehee, that's cheesy." I giggled._

"_I'm serious Cat." Kevin said, and I grew quiet. "Was this Robbie related to you?"  
I shook my head no. "And no he wasn't an animal." I added._

_Kevin smirked. "I can tell Cat. And was he your friend?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So he was a friend that you cared about?"_

"_No, I…"  
"Really loved him?" Kevin offered._

_I nodded. "Yep yep yep. And I wanna see him. But that mean stranger killed me and now I can't tell him how much he means to me!" I yelled, tears coming again as I grabbed a tissue._

"_Sit down." He said, and I sat on the white couch in front of the bed._

"_Cat…" Kevin trailed off. "True love never dies."_

"_I know that." I said angrily. "So why can't you bring me back home?"_

"_Oh, I-I'm not capable of such things." Kevin raised his hands in the 'surrender' gesture. "He is."_

"_Who's that? The booming voice?"  
He chuckled. "Yes Cat, the booming voice. Come to think of it he might be more helpful in this situation, seeing as he definitely knows who Jade and Robbie are."_

"_Ooh is he a stalker like Sinjin?" I asked excitedly._

_Kevin looked at me curiously. "No Cat, I'm talking about God." __**(4)**_

"_Oh-okay." I stuttered._

I'm gonna talk to God?

…What…?

_Kevin told me to close my eyes._

_I obeyed and heard him leave._

"_She's ready."_

"_Cat?" I heard a very nice voice._

"_I'm Cat who's calling?" I giggled, remembering the Christmas present Robbie got me a long time ago._

"_Robbie's a sweet kid." The voice commented._

"…_You can read my thoughts?" I asked, amazed._

"_I have been able to read your thoughts since before you were born."_

"_Ew… Who are You?"_

Better not be a Sinjin.

"_No I'm not like Sinjin, Caterina." The nice voice chuckled._

"_Then who are You?"  
"Your heavenly Father."_

"_God?" I guessed.  
"Yes." He confirmed._

"_Um, God, may I ask a question?"_

"_Go ahead."_

"_Why-why did that man get away with raping and murdering me?" I asked quietly.  
"Sweetheart he's not getting away with it."  
"Ooh! Are they grilling him in court right now?" I asked excitedly._

"_No… No one knows who he was remember?"_

"_Oh…"  
"I assure you, he's going to have a long, miserable eternal life in hell unless he redeems himself."_

"_Well that's… I want to say good but I don't wanna sound evil."_

"_You don't sound evil."_

"_Good. How-how is Robbie? And Jade? And the others?"_

"_Well, to be honest, Robbie is torn apart."_

_I gasped. "Robbie…"  
"Jade's the same but hides it better."_

"_Jadey…!"_

"_Everyone else is pretty much depressed. Not as bad as those two but pretty bad. You had a special impact on their lives Little Miss Valentine."_

"_Heehee…" I giggled._

"_You miss them."_

"_Yeah… I love them too."_

"_I know."  
"No I'm serious I really-" I paused "You know?"  
"I told you Cat, I read your thoughts. I know what's in your heart. You loved them. You were in love with Robbie."_

"_Am. I still am."_

"_I know." He paused, and I felt his eyes on me. "You can open your eyes you know. I don't bite."_

"_Oops!" I giggled, opening my eyes. I pout. "I can't see You!"_

"_That's because you aren't a full-spirit yet."_

_I felt someone give me a hug._

_It's hard to describe._

_It's like every good, platonic hug you ever had, along with hugs from your mom and dad._

"_Was that You?"  
"Yes. You're sad."_

"_I…"_

"_Miss everyone?" He guessed._

"_Yes." I nodded, feeling tears._

_I felt the gentlest breeze wipe my tear away._

"_Aww, was that You too?"_

"_Yep."_

"_God?"  
"Yes Cat?"_

"_I… Why can't I come back to life and be with my Robbie and-?"_

_He laughed. "Your Robbie?"_

"_Hey!"  
"I think it's sweet and endearing."_

"_Thank you."_

"_But… Cat I don't just perform those types of miracles left and right anymore."  
"But it's happened."  
"But-"_

"_Please?" I pleaded, giving my best puppy dog eyes because I know He sees me._

"_Now Cat. Begging won't help anything."_

"_But I want to see him again!"_

"_Cat didn't Kevin tell you can?"_

"_Well, yeah but… He has to guess that it's me. And let's face it- Robbie's a little clueless." I explained._

_He sighed. "I'll… I'll think about it."_

"_Oh yay! Thank you God!" I squealed, jumping up and down._

_I blushed, clearing my throat and collecting myself. "So… can I see Rob now?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How do I…?"_

"_Let Me get Kevin."_

"_Kay-kay!"_

_Kevin explained how to be with people on earth to me._

_It seemed simple enough but then again I was in a different place._

* * *

I spent the next week following Jade and Robbie around, trying to get them to realize that it was me who was 'watching them'.

…I missed them.

They still don't know it's me.

Oooh! I can try Jade again…

Hopefully.

* * *

_**yeeeeeah.**_

_**(1) have no idea how God sounds like so I guessed xD**_

_**(2) reference to Home Alone (obviously I don't own THAT either...)**_

_**(3) made that up cause OBVIOUSLY I haven't died yet so I wouldn't know...**_

_**(4) totally fine with it if you don't believe in that stuff, but if you don't, just pretend God exists for this story, kay? ty lol**_

_**A/N you wouldn't BELIEVE how long it took me to think of Kevin's name!**_

_**then I was watching YouTube and the name just popped up and I was like "THANK YOU YOUTUBE!" xD**_

_**ps this was written late and I was tired so excuse any errors (which I'm sure come up frequently anyways...)**_

_**:)**_


End file.
